


Day 5: Nectar

by IMtheDevil



Series: 31 Days of Resonance [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Assistant Mark Lee (NCT), Briefest mention of Jaehyun though, Co-workers, Innuendo, M/M, Model Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Photographer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Haechan likes to see Mark squirm--and it's not hard for that to come to fruition.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 31 Days of Resonance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950244
Kudos: 46





	Day 5: Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about 30 minutes (not counting the time I spent on twitter) so good luck to both of us. Only rated mature for the innuendos. It's possible that I may continue this, so I'm leaving the tags/categories as they are.
> 
> No easter egg in this one.

Some days, Mark hated his job. Once in a while there would be a singular day that balanced out all of the other terrible, horrible, awful ones. Those singularly spectacular days tended to be the ones where he worked with Haechan.

The same Haechan who was currently draped on a burnt gold velvet chaise lounge with an obscene amount of honey drizzled over his skin. The editorial was for a new line of bee-shaped jewelry, so of course the first genius thought was to involve honey. Mark internally rolled his eyes. If it had been anyone else modeling, Mark would have just turned around and taken a sick day.

Mark’s job was the “catch-all” of the set. Any odd jobs that no one wanted to do or just weren’t already assigned? Mark did them. Anything too dangerous to put a more senior team member on? Mark did it. Slightly questionable as to the ethics of asking someone to complete a certain task? It was suggested to Mark. The only reason he endured it was to pay for a roof over his head and give him a vague shot at meeting some of the industry greats. Today’s assignment? Honey wrangler.

“Retouch!” Jaehyun leaned back from the camera, walking to the monitor to check his shots. Staff rushed about the set, fluffing pillows and adjusting hair. Mark waited for most of the flurry of activity to slow before he stepped up with the honey. Haechan’s eyes flicked up to Mark as he approached.

“Hello.” His expression was as unreadable as ever, and Mark swallowed drily.

“Hi.” Mark gestured vaguely at Haechan’s face. “Mind if I…?”

“Go ahead.” He tilted his head, letting Mark have easier access to his cheek. Mark kneeled slightly onto the cushion so he could get close enough and avoid dripping on the chaise. Haechan stayed still for a minute or so before he started to shift. Mark didn’t notice until Haechan was nosing into his palm. It wasn’t the first time that Haechan had messed with him on set. He had a brief flashback to the llama incident but was jerked back to now as Haechan did it again.

“Stop—you’ll make me sticky.” Mark quickly withdrew, a trail of the amber nectar falling onto Haechan’s collarbone.

“And?” Mischief flickered at the edges of Haechan’s mouth, where a smirk began to form. “If I get any on you then,” he leans in, voice lowered further, “I’ll just lick it off.”

Mark jolted, heat gathering at the tips of his ears and crests of his cheeks.

“I—uh—”

“Better get off the set before they notice you’re lingering…” Haechan settled back into the pillows as Mark grasped the fact he was the last one in between Haechan and the camera. He scurried away, rubbing at his ears and willing them to go back to normal. Withdrawing his hand, he realized that he had left a faint trace of honey on his skin. The red dusting his cheeks deepened. He looked up to see Haechan watching him, the smirk turning into a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monmaddie?lang=en)  
>    
>    
> [31 Days of Resonance Prompts](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=20)


End file.
